The best day in my life
by LoveTheWayYouChoose
Summary: One-shot regalo de cumpleaños para mi onee-chan, Limye-Fenwa. También hay INFORMACIÓN DE MIS PRÓXIMOS FICS a causa de mi regreso a FF :3. Aviso, este fanfic contiene shonen-ai/yaoi, asi que si no te gusta no leas e.e


**Hola minna ^^. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no subo nada... pero es que he estado demasiado liada -.- pero ya estoy de vuelta ^^. Este es un one-shot como regalo de cumpleaños para mi onee-chan, Mel espero que te guste... y bueno a los demás que lo lean también :3**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, ni tampoco los ocs, solo es mía la historia de este fanfic.**_

**Notas:**

_**-Este es un Tsurugi x Male!Naomi (Oc de Limye-Fenwa), por lo tanto, es shonen-ai/yaoi :D.**_

_**-Abajo más notas de autor x3**_

**Bueno... sin más, ¡que comience la lectura!**

_**The Best Day in my Life**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un día cualquiera por la mañana en Inazuma, el sol apenas salía y todo el mundo, o estaba llegando a su casa después de una noche de trabajo, o levantándose y preparándose para la jornada matutina. En cierto apartamento donde viven tres hermanos trillizos junto con su tía, todos estaban despiertos, excepto cierto pelirrojo...

-Naoki, Naoki, despierta que hay que ir a clases... –le llamaba su hermano mayor Aaron, el cuál era idéntico a Tenma, pero rubio.

-Humm... ya voy, ya voy –dijo el chico llamado Naoki. Este era de cabellos rojizos con caracoles en los lados, ojos azules, y piel blanca mientras se levantaba de su cama. Cuando salió del cuarto no vio a nadie en el pasillo, y eso le extrañó, teniendo en cuenta que era su cumpleaños. Volvió a su cuarto a vestirse con el uniforme del Raimon, y bajó hasta la planta inferior, exactamente a la cocina, y lo que le encontró le sorprendió.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naoki!- enfrente suya se encontraban sus hermanos Tenma y Aaron junto con su tía Aki detrás de la mesa de la cocina, y en este se encuentra una de las famosas tartas de su tía con 14 velas de cumpleaños. También entre los tres sostenían un paquete envolviendo lo que parecía ser un regalo. Si, los tres son trillizos, pero dio la casualidad de que Naoki nació justo a las 00:01 del día siguiente. Aki se acercó a su sobrino.

-Toma, Naoki, espero que te guste- le mencionó la de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa- ven a tomar un trozo de tarta.

El menor de los Matsukaze asintió y se sentó junto con los demás a comer un poco de tarta, pero al final tuvieron que tomársela corriendo porque no se dieron de que llegaban tarde a las clases, y hoy tenían examen a primera hora de la mañana. Bueno... eso antes del entrenamiento matutino del equipo de fútbol.

Tras correr hasta quedarse sin aliento durante todo el camino, al fin llegaron a su destino, la escuela, pero muy agotados. Llegaron hasta el campo del estadio del Raimon para entrenar, y al entrar todo el mundo dirigió sus miradas hacia los tres hermanos.

-¡Buenas a todos! ¡Perdón por la tardanza!- los tres se inclinaron a modo de disculpa.

-No os preocupéis, hay gente que aún no ha llegado... y seguro que tardará- comentó Shindou, que ya se había cambiado el uniforme de la escuela por la equipación de fútbol del equipo- por cierto, felicidades Naoki.

-Eh... gracias capitán- le respondió nervioso. Sus demás compañeros de equipo y las gerentes fueron acercándose y felicitándole, incluso algunos le daban un regalo, pequeñito, pero al fin y al cabo eran regalos que el menor de los Matsukaze agradecía con mucho gusto. Aunque todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, incluyendo los que llegaron más tarde que él y sus hermanos, no podía ver a ningún a Tsurugi Kyousuke, su mejor amigo y también la persona de la que estaba enamorado... que en ese momento, en ese preciso día, no estaba ahí con él para celebrarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado tanto el entrenamiento matutino como las clases de la escuela, y, aunque Naoki estaba contento de que le hubiesen felicitado y regalado detalles, ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera sus hermanos y su tía, habían mencionado hacerle una fiesta... bueno, en realidad a los tres trillizos, ya que siempre lo celebran juntos. Y eso, aunque no quiera... le desanimaba bastante, sobre todo cuando en ningún momento del día había visto al joven de cabellos azules que tanto le atrae. Los tres hermanos llegaron a su casa, subieron a dejar sus mochilas y demás, y bajaron a hablar con su tía Aki, aunque Tenma se excusó misteriosamente diciendo que iba a sacar a Sasuke de paseo, hecho que extrañó mucho a el de cabellos rojizos, pero que a la vez formó una sonrisa en los labios de Aaron.

Mientras tanto, Tenma estaba en dirección a casa de Shindou junto con Sasuke, para revisar que todo estuviera listo antes de que sus hermanos llegaran... no quería que todo se fuese al garete después de tanta planificación. Llegó a casa del de ojos color vino, y llamó al timbre esperando que su capitán le abriese la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un cuarto de hora después de que Tenma hubiese salido, Aaron recibió un mensaje a su móvil y sus tras leerlo comenzaron a brillar. Naoki preocupado por su hermano Tenma no se dio cuenta de cuando el rubio se había acercado tanto a él.

-Naoki, ven conmigo, vamos a ir con Tenma a casa de Shindou, que paseando a Sasuke a acabado allí- Naoki pegó un saltito de la impresión, y sin decir nada, asintió y ambos hermanos salieron en dirección a casa del de cabellos grises. Estuvieron un buen rato andando, ya que ninguno de los hermanos se acordaba de donde quedaba la casa de Shindou, y como consecuencia de eso se perdieron unas dos veces. Cuando por fin llegaron, y les abrieron la puerta Naoki se sorprendió de lo que vio. Delante suya estaban todos sus amigos y su hermano Tenma, junto a un enorme salón súper decorado y con tentempiés y bebidas, es decir, la decoración de una fiesta.

-Felicidades Naoki-kun, Tenma y Aaron también ayudaron, sabiendo que esta fiesta también es para ellos- le dijo Aoi súper sonriente- ven –la de cabellos azules le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la planta superior y lo encerró en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella enorme casa.

-¡Eh! Aoi... ¡Sácame de aquí! –le dijo a la chica mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero sintió una presencia detrás suya.

-¿Enserio quieres que ella te saque de aquí? Ni siquiera has querido darte la vuelta y verme... –escucho el pelirrojo como alguien soltaba una risa detrás suya, y por inercia este se giró y vio a Tsurugi con una sonrisa, sosteniendo en sus manos un recuerdo muy preciado de los dos que Naoki creyó haber perdido: una foto enmarcada del día en que ambos se conocieron.

-T-Tsurugi... vaya... que detalle... no sé qué decir... yo- fue interrumpido por los labios del de cabellos azules, que se posaron en los suyos cariñosamente.

-Calla ya... a veces eres bastante molesto. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- el nombrado sonrió, y volvió a juntar los labios con el que es ahora su novio.

_Fin~_

**Bueno... ¡aquí terminó el fic x3! Espero que os haya gustado a todos lo que lo hayáis leído... especialmente a ti nee-chan ^^. Ahora las noticias...**

**1-Voy a volver a escribir seguido, ya que acabe el curso escolar y tengo 3 meses de vacaciones por delante e.e**

**2-Voy a hacer nuevos fics, empezando por uno de One Piece, uno de Hetalia, y uno de IE :3**

**3-Voy a retomar antiguos fics ^^. El motivo por que los borré fue que o los deje demasiado tiempo de lado... o que aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para escribirlos... como el de Dulce Tentación, por ejemplo ewe.**

**Y bueno... eso es todo :D, y nos vemos cuando suba el próximo fic~**

**Byeeee**

**LoveTheWayYouChoose: la que antes tenía por nickname Patri-chan SM xD**


End file.
